


Amor a distancia

by The_Devil_666



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_666/pseuds/The_Devil_666
Summary: A cruel distância entre o amor de Bolosauro e Lulu(Uma paródia mal feita)





	Amor a distancia

**Author's Note:**

> NÃO LEVEM A SÉRIO

Lulu ama Bolosauro  
Bolosauro ama Lulu

Mas webnamoro é coisa de corno

Fim


End file.
